The Earth Guardians
by JonZilla1954
Summary: After the events of Pacific Rim, the Jaeger Program is reborn, and after several years, a beast, that hasn't been seen since 1954 has awoken. Godzilla. As the Jaegers are prepared to fend off the Kaiju King, and his fellow kaiju, two new threats emerge, and now the Kaiju King and the Jaegers must defend the Earth together.
1. Chapter 1:Remergence of the King

***NOTE: I do not own Godzilla, or any Toho. characters. I do not own Gypsy Danger, or any Legendary Pictures. And Warner Bros pictures characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes.***

 **-Note- Any speaking in italics, is translated from non-English speaking characters. English speaking characters is not italicized.**

 **Chapter One: The Reemergence of the King.**

Its been several decades since the first ever Kaiju attack, in 1954. The creature, stood close to three hundred and fifty five feet tall. It had a hard, armored body, three rows of large, spines going down its back and a very long, and powerful tail. He was the so called, "King of the Monsters." Its name, was Godzilla. The kaiju came ashore in Tokyo, Japan. It caused much havoc, and many Japanese, lost their lives that night. After the creatures disappearance, Japan was plagued by kaiju attacks.

Afterwards, the kaiju suddenly vanished. No trace was ever seen of them since, until 2013, when a portal opened up in the Pacific Ocean. The Earth was once again, under kaiju threat, but these were different. Controlled by alien masterminds, the kaiju were sent through to weaken the planets defenders. After several years of nuking the new kaiju, the Jaeger program came to life. Giant machines, piloted by two people, who shared close bonds. Around February, 2020. The first ever Jaeger to fall, Gypsy Danger, falls to the Kaiju, KnifeHead, which started a chain of Jaeger's destruction, by the Kaiju.

In 2025, Gipsy Danger was repaired, and a final assault was launched on the breach with the final two Jaeger's, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger. Striker was destroyed in the battle, and Gipsy successfully closed the breach stopping the kaiju attacks. In the wake of these alien Kaiju, an ancient power awakens on a desolate, disclosed and isolated island in the Pacific.

Ten years have gone by since the closure of the breach. The world has recognized the power, and capabilities of the Jaeger Program, and has been reestablished. Around fifteen Jaeger's have been constructed, along with a new Gypsy Danger model.

As the staff of the Tokyo, Japan Shatter-dome rush around, going along their normal days, a siren goes off, the staff pausing and standing alert.

" _Attention all hands! We have a signature, near Mageshima island, all hands, prepare the Ocean Storm for combat!"_

The staff quickly scattered, preparing the Japanese Jaeger, the Ocean Storm, for combat. Ocean Storm was more slender than most Jaeger's, still having some bulk though. It had a dark, navy blue armor with some red and yellow colors scattered around it. The head of Ocean Storm, shared similarities with an older Japanese Jaeger, Tacit Ronin.

The two pilots of Ocean Storm were Kin Sadao, and his half sister, Ran Sakurako. The two have always got along, and as they were getting suited up, they gave each other a look of confidence, eager to fight their very first Kaiju.

Near Mageshima, a massive beast was swimming through the waves, towards the island, the spines on his back cutting through the waters surface. A helicopter followed the beast as it swam to the island, reporting on its looks back to the Shatter-dome, so they may inform Ocean Storm's pilots of what to watch out for, and as the report came in, the Marshal, who was also Kin and Ran's father, named Hiroshi Sadao, paused. An armored looking hide, large stature, three rows of spines going down its back, gills on the side of its neck, a long, powerful looking tail and a somewhat of a bear-like build, as the pilots watched the massive beast walk ashore.

Hiroshi looked to his space, a black and white still picture of his grand grandparents, taken days before an incident in 1954, stood on the desk, his mind clicked. This wasn't any alien kaiju like they've been training to face. This was a force of nature, awoken by atomic testings and the atomic bombs, back in WW2.

" _Run over that description again,"_ he spoke into the comms, getting the same description again by the helicopter.

The staff in the control room stared at Hiroshi, curious as to what has him worried. Hiroshi, once again spoke into the speaker.

" _We're going to need more for this"_ he spoke, " _prepare the Hurricane Yamato for combat!"_

As he was speaking, the Ocean Storm was being rolled out of the Shatter-dome on a large platform.

" _Kin, Ran,"_ he said, " _Do not engage the kaiju until Hurricane Yamato arrives, this isn't just any regular old Kaiju you're facing."_

" _Dad?"_ asked Ran, " _we can take any Kaiju, whats so different about this beast?"_

" _Remember those stories I told you about?"_ he replied, " _about my great grandparents?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _They weren't made up, those stories were real,"_ he paused before continuing, " _the creatures name is, Godzilla."_

Everyone in the room paused, looking at Hiroshi, at the mention of Godzilla. They started murmuring to each other, a look of fear in their eyes, and, before they could say anything to Hiroshi, the helicopter chimed in.

" _Sir_ ," the pilot began, " _it's spines are glowing, wait, it's turning to look at us! What's it doing?! Ahh-,"_ and the line went down, the last thing they heard from the helicopters radio, was the screams of the pilots, before the room was filled, with silence.

 **So, how was it for the start? This is the first fan-fiction I'm working on, and I'd like some input, I have trouble with dialogue, as I'm more focused on writing action scenes without dialogue, and I'm working on that, so please give me feedback and any suggestions. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Dual Jaegers Vs The Kaiju King

***NOTE: I do not own Godzilla, or any Toho. characters. I do not own Gypsy Danger, or any Legendary Pictures. And Warner Bros pictures characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes.***

 **-Note- Any speaking in italics, is translated from non-English speaking characters. English speaking characters is not italicized**

 **Chapter 2. Dual Jaeger's Versus The Kaiju King.**

Kin and Ran stared over to each other, as their Jaeger lowered into the water.

" _Godzilla?"_ Ran said to her brother, looking slightly worried.

" _From the way dad talked about him,"_ Kin began, sharing his look of worry to his sister, " _this isn't going to be easy at all."_

The large lumbering beast stood over the small, burning helicopter wreck, leaning back and let out a massive bellow into the sky. He had victory over the annoying insect sized machine, but the king sensed something approaching, as he roared into the sky. He saw multiple orange orbs overhead, going through the air at great speeds. He roared as one flew overhead of him, the meteors crashed into the deep ocean. Kin and Ran looked up and out of Ocean Storm's Conn-pod, watching the meteors crash into the ocean in the distance.

" _Hmm, meteor shower,"_ Kin said, looking over to his sister, as they moved their legs on a pair of platforms, attached to either of their feet, making Ocean Storm wade out towards Mageshima Island.

She just nodded to her brother, while she was going over the screens hovering in front of them. She remembered the stories her father told them. Stories his grandparents passed down, who escaped the terror of the 1954 attack. His great grandparents weren't so lucky. The beast completely destroyed Tokyo, before wading out to sea. Never to be seen again, until now. When she looked up, she never noticed how far they have gotten.

Her brother seemed really determined. She could tell what he was thinking. He was determined to get Godzilla, he was focused on that one thing, and she couldn't understand why.

As she turned her head, she saw something large on the shore of Mageshima, it was massive, and it was looking right at them approach.

" _There he is,"_ her brother said _, "Godzilla."_

Indeed, on the shore stood the massive beast, who watched this new threat approach. He backed away several feet, as the new opponent came ashore. Kin decided to try and intimidate the kaiju, activating Ocean's foghorn, a loud bellow emitting from the Jaeger. Godzilla reared his head back for a second. How dare this new thing challenge him. The beast lunged forth, letting out a loud roar at the Jaeger,m before charging forth at the Jaeger.

Back at the shatter-dome, Hiroshi stood, watching the two dots, that were Ocean Storm and Godzilla on a map.

" _I told them not to engage, I told them NOT to engage!"_ he slammed his fist on the table angrily.

He didn't want to lose his children. He knew they were capable of greatness, he knew they could hold their own in a fight, but he also knew, that they were fighting Godzilla. Not just some regular old Kaiju from space. They were dealing with a force of nature.

" _Hurricane Yamato,"_ he spoke into the radio.

" _Yes, sir?"_ responded one of the pilots.

" _How close are you to the target?"_

" _We're right on em sir. The Ocean Storm has engaged Godzilla sir."_

" _I know,"_ he replied _, "now get in there and help them before he destroys them!"_

Ocean Storm had indeed, engaged the Kaiju king, and they were in deep trouble. The kaiju king has grappled the Jaeger, shoving them over, the Jaeger crashing down on the beachhead. The large beast rose his foot, stomping down on the Jaeger's chest, several times, slowly beginning to crush it under his weight.

The kaiju king turned his attention away from Ocean Storm, as he heard a low bellow coming from behind him.

There stood a second Jaeger, Hurricane Yamato. The Jaeger was more bulky than Ocean Storm, the armor on Yamato being mostly silver and red, his head shared more similarities to another Japanese Jaeger, Coyote Tango. Godzilla roared in defiance. There were now two of them, this wasn't fair for the Kaiju King, he was enraged, as he slammed his massive tail on Ocean Storm's head, before charging Yamato.

Yamato retaliated, and as Godzilla came close, rose her arm and brought it down om the Kaiju's head, causing Godzilla to stagger. As Godzilla was recovering from the blow, shaking his head, he became aware of Ocean Storm standing up, to which, he swung his massive tail, striking the Jaeger in the legs, causing them to fall again.

He kept the swing going, spinning around and his tail also smashed into Yamato, who fell backwards as well. Godzilla roared triumphantly, as the two Jaeger's were down, but he was cut short as Hurricane sat up, her hand splitting apart, forming a sort of cannon and a large blast of plasma collided with the Kaiju king, who roared in anger, confused from the shot. It hurt, Godzilla hasn't felt this kind of pain before, and he didn't like it.

" _I think we just pissed it off!"_ the pilot exclaimed.

" _Just, pissed it off?!"_ Kin shouted into the radio, as he and his sister were getting Ocean onto her feet, " _you mean he wasn't pissed before?!"_

Godzilla charged forward, as Hurricane stood up, grappling the large silver Jaeger, roaring as he forced Yamato back into the water. They tried balancing themselves, but lost their balance and fell back into the water, the large kaiju coming down with them. Storm charged forth to help Yamato, and clobbered Godzilla on the back of his head, which only enraged the Kaiju. He turned, bending low and collided into Ocean with his shoulder, causing the Jaeger to stagger, while he kept Yamato pinned with his large foot. The spines on Godzilla began to slowly glow, a loud humming noise was heard from him as the glow proceeded up his back until it reached the last few spines on his neck.

" _What is he doing?!"_ Ran exclaimed, before Godzilla unleashed his nuclear breath onto Ocean, blasting apart most of the Jaeger's arm, as they tried blocking the beam.

They fell back, the chest armor of Ocean Storm was toasted, most of it in fact, had melted from the intense heat of the nuclear breath. Godzilla rose his head and roared triumphantly, before Yamato unsheathed a blade from her arm, and swung up at Godzilla, leaving a large scar on his chest. Godzilla roared in pain, before grabbing a hold of the blade as they went for another swing, the blade cutting into his claws, which made him roar again in pain. He snapped the blade off of Yamato's arm, his spines glowing again.

" _Oh, shit,"_ said one of the pilots, just before Godzilla unleashed his nuclear breath again, right into the head of Yamato, blowing it apart and killing the two pilots, their bodies becoming essentially nothing but ash from the blast.

Godzilla roared once more, as the arms of Hurricane Yamato fell limp. He was victorious. Godzilla turned from the Yamato, lifting his heavy foot off the Jaeger's chest, lumbering back onto shore, his chest having a large gash on it. He bled from his wound, lumbering onto the island, moving inland, he stopped and looked to Ocean Storm who hasn't moved since the blast.

The hit knocked Kin unconscious and injured Ran. Ocean Storm's chest armor was melted heavily, and the Jaeger was missing an arm from trying to shield themselves from the nuclear breath. Seeing no movement, Godzilla turned back and moved inland, disappearing from the radar as he entered a large cavern in the side of a mountain.

Marshal Hiroshi and the staff in the control room stood in silence, watching Godzilla disappear from radar, and Hurricane's blip, read KIA.

" _Ran? Kin?"_ Hiroshi asked.

" _We're...here dad,"_ Ran said in pain, " _Kin's unconscious, I can't pilot Ocean along. Not that she's in any shape to move."_

" _We're sending choppers, hang in there"_ her dad replied.

She leaned her head back, blacking out afterwards, laying unconscious like her brother.

 **So how was that for a fight hey? Less dialogue again, but you can see I'm more of writing the action hey? Next chapter will come out tomorrow hopefully. Once again, let me know how I'm doing, I'd love to get feedback. Thanks :)**


End file.
